


The Wonders of Birthdays

by DewdropSunlight



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Surprises!, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is 9 years older than Stiles, M/M, One-Shot, Stiles is Eighteen, Top Derek Hale, Vibration, Wolf Derek, dildo, relationships, remote controller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DewdropSunlight/pseuds/DewdropSunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are in a relationship, which causes them to be very sexually active. With Derek's birthday coming along, Stiles wants do something different and special. So, naturally, he buys a remote-controlled dildo. Upon receiving the gift, Derek gets an idea. Basically, throughout the day Derek has the controller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wonders of Birthdays

Stiles took a deep, long breath before entering the store. What the hell was he doing? Quickly he made his way to the back of the store, not even looking at the clerk at the one and only checkout counter. Taking another deep breath, Stiles looked around. He was in full-on erotica zone with strange toys, most that looked uncomfortable and others that made him cringe.  
  
It wasn't because he was nervous about sex, hell he was the opposite. The second day after he turned eighteen, he had _somehow_ convinced Derek to have sex with him. Which then turned into friends with benefits which then in turn, caused them to start a proper relationship. Sometimes Stiles still wonders how it happened but he just smiles and shakes his head. He smiles even wider when he remembers Scott's reaction, and well pretty much everyone else in his grade.

* * *

 

  
"Come on man...tell me why you constantly smell like Derek."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please? I'll figure out one way or another!"  
  
"Stop asking Scott."  
  
"I'll ask Lydia."  
  
"Dude no. She'd never leave me alone then."  
  
"So…why do you smell like him?"  
  
"Because we're having sex! Okay? Can you please stop asking about Derek?" At this point Stiles and Scott hadn't realized the entire class was paying attention to them so when Coach Finstock cleared his throat, the two paused.  
  
"Good to know you're still getting it Bilinski." Coach slowly clapped which other people hesitantly joined in on. It was just as bad as dropping a condom in Coach's room a year ago. Then some random kid had yelled,  
  
"Go Stilinski!" And class was back to normal with Coach telling Greenberg to shut up.  
  
Stiles had nearly died on the spot and Scott had looked so embarrassed that he wouldn't stop apologizing all the way to lunch. But at least Scott started asking about why he always smelt like Derek and stopped asking maybe-not-class-questions-and-more-personal-questions during class. But it also gave Stiles a way to talk about what amazing sex he had the night before, all to which Scott plugged his ears and tried to ignore but Stiles reminded Scott he has to listen to his sexy time with Kira a lot do it's payback.

* * *

 

Anyways, Stiles walked closer to the section of the erotic store that held what he wanted to get, a dildo with a remote control. Derek will _definitely_ get a birthday surprise out of this. He picked up a box that seemed to be right and swiftly walked to the counter, eager to get home on time for family fun night, courtesy of his dad.  
  
The clerk at the counter stared at him for a second before shrugging and scanning the item. Stiles handed over the money, grabbed the recite, and walked out to his jeep. He set the bag within one of the many grocery paper bags he got, underneath food and out of sight, before starting up his jeep and driving back home.  
  
He had specifically found an erotic store a little more than an hour away from Beacon Hills so no one would recognize him and tell his dad. That would be horrible and embarrassing to explain.

As he turned onto his street and then pulled into his driveway, Stiles parked and got out, specifically grabbing the grocery bag with Derek’s birthday present in it and then another bag full of fresh vegetables and fruits. He left the other two bags in the jeep and walked up to his front door, using his elbow to help open it. “I’m home!”

“Hi home! I’m Dad!” Rolling his eyes, Stiles dropped his keys on the counter and set down the groceries. Glancing around, he quickly took out Derek’s gift and ran upstairs. He took it out of the bag, stashing the bag in his pants drawer underneath everything, and grabbed the Star Wars wrapping paper from under his bed. Hurriedly wrapping it, he put it under his pillow and walked back downstairs into the kitchen to put away the groceries. After he was down with the two bags in the house, he went back outside and got the other two, then went back in the house and put those groceries away. Just in time apparently, as his father shouted that Derek pulled into the driveway. A few seconds later the door squeaked open and closed. Then Derek appeared in the kitchen doorway.

“I need to fix that door.” Derek cringed as he spoke.

“You keep saying that every time.”

“I know,” Derek stepped closer to Stiles and pressed him against the kitchen counter, “but one of these times I actually will.” He gave Stiles a brief kiss before his father interrupted.

“No PDA in the kitchen!” Stiles pushed Derek off a little, laughing.

“Sorry dad.” But the look Stiles and Derek shared afterward told a different story.

“Ugh,” the Sheriff grunted, “guys, there are rules set in place for a reason! Now let’s have supper.”

* * *

 

**After Supper**

* * *

 

“I’m off to bed. Night son.” Stiles’s father kissed him on the forehead before nodding at Derek. “Night Derek. Happy Birthday.” The second his dad closed his rooms door, Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and dragged him up to his room.

“Stiles’s what are you doing?” Derek asked, slightly confused. Stiles let go of his hand at the doorway and practically ran-walked over to his pillow. Taking it out, Stiles walked back towards Derek.

"Here." Stiles handed over the just-wrapped box and watched as Derek looked at it. "Come on, it's nothing bad." Just for that comment Derek looked suspiciously at Stiles. "What?" Stiles motioned with his hands. "You didn't seriously expect me to forget your birthday did you?" Derek shook his head.  
  
"No, not really." Smiling, Derek flashed out his claws and put it to the wrapping paper, not yet ripping the present open. "I already know about the party tomorrow, or hang out." Stiles was momentarily distracted.  
  
"How? Who told you?"  
  
"Lydia. She called your cell at three in the morning and I answered instead she thought I was you." Derek shrugged.  
  
"Oh well..." Then Stiles was once again focused on the present. "Are you going to open it anytime soon?"  
  
"You're awfully eager." Derek teased  
  
"God just please open it!" Stiles restrained from throwing his hands up in angst. Derek slowly, completely on purpose, started to rip the paper. But when he saw part of the box, Derek paused and then completely unwrapped it in probably the fastest werewolf time Stiles had ever seen.

“What is this?” Stiles turned bright cherry red.

“It’s a—it’s a—a—you know.”

“So you thought you would just buy me a dildo?”

“I’m not always here.” Stiles swallowed and took yet another deep breath, trying to not die of awkwardness. “I thought…you know. When I’m away at college…” Suddenly Derek’s voice dropped.

“You think I could fuck myself when you’re away?” His voice was lowered and sounded a bit growly.

“Y—yes.”

“Hmm…” Derek hummed, “good idea.” He winked. He turned it over, about to open it when he paused. “What the hell is this?”

“Huh?” Stiles asked confused. Derek held up the back of the box, revealing black sharpie and a phone number. “What the hell is that?”

“That’s what I should be asking.”

“Derek, you have to know I know _nothing_ about this.” Stiles looked at him in shock and just…well surprise. Cocking his head, Derek listened in on his heartbeat, sensing it didn’t skip.

“I know.” He nodded, “I believe you.”

“You listened to my heartbeat.” He said blatantly.

“But you still have to be punished.” Derek rumbled.

“What?” Stiles asked, causing Derek to shake the box.

“Why don’t we give this a try?”

“Now?” Stiles’s face turned red again.

“No,” Derek smirked, “tomorrow during the party.” He just gaped at his werewolf boyfriend…a remote control dildo while everyone was nearby to hear him? “Tomorrow before the party starts, I’ll put this in you. And I’ll have the remote.”

“I—I guess so. Yeah.”

“Good,” Yawning, Derek leaned down and pecked Stiles on the lips, “let’s get to bed. I’m tired.” Stiles lazily kissed back and nodded.

* * *

 

**One Hour Before Party**

* * *

 

A phone vibrating woke Stiles up. “Derek…” he whined, “can you get that?” When Derek didn’t answer, Stiles reached out and patted at the spot on the bed where Derek should have been. Realizing Derek was no longer there; he sat up and blinked, looking around. With Derek not in sight, Stiles huffed and reached for his phone.”Yeah?”

“Dude, party starts in an hour and you’re still sleeping.” Stiles jumped out of bed.

“What? Only an hour… _dude_ I have to get ready!” Sliding the hang up button, Stiles rushed over to his dresser and picked out some tan shorts and a black wife beater that Derek just so happened to have left at his house on purpose. After putting on his clothes, Stiles groaned. “I need to shower…” he mumbled, moving to the bathroom connected to his room. Throwing off the new clothes, he jumped in and started washing his hair, leaning his head back and rinsing it. A turn of the doorknob had him ready to shout when he saw Derek’s hand peep out from behind and give a slight wave before Derek moved his entire body into the bathroom, locking the door behind. Stiles continued to shower. “Where’ve you been dude?” Derek scowled.

“I thought we agreed not to call me dude.”

“Sorry buddy.” Stiles smirked as Derek scowled harder…if possible. “You didn’t answer my question though.” Derek however did, by holding up the box. “Oh?”

“You forgot batteries and you didn’t have any here.” Stopping the shower, Stiles nodded and moved to get a towel. “Before you dress, we should put this in.” Derek was already opening the box as Stiles just stared at him. Right. He had agreed to have the dildo in him for the entire party. Right. Slowly nodding, Stiles submissively bent down, causing Derek to moan. “This is not helping…”  Derek bent down behind him and slowly put the thing in. Stiles gasped in surprise when he felt the thing was already lubed and as it quickly filled him up. A few seconds later, a vibration happened and Stiles nearly collapsed all the way on the floor. Turning over, he looked at Derek who was smirking. “Just checking to see if it was on.

“Yeah…yeah, you did that on purpose.”

“Maybe. Now get dressed. We have about thirty minutes before we have to go, in order to be at my loft on time.”

* * *

 

Upon entering Derek’s vault, everyone jumped out yelling “Surprise!”. Derek, going along with it, acted at least a little surprised. “What’s this?”

“It’s your birthday party.” Lydia rolled her eyes lightly. “Just because you’re turning twenty-eight, doesn’t mean you can’t celebrate.” The first ten minutes of the party was just them basically talking before Kira announced that there was three cakes (keeping in mind there were werewolves), in the fridge. Stiles thought it had a little to do with her wanting to show Derek that she can light candles now without blowing the entire thing up. When it got time to light the candles, Kira insisted on lighting them…much like Stiles expected. However he didn’t expect that when Derek blew out the candles for the dildo to vibrate. So far Stiles was impressed with how it hadn’t moved that much as he walked. But when it vibrated, Stiles really started to feel the effects of it being in there. He didn’t look at Derek after it, but after helping set the table for food, he gave a quick glance up at Derek, who was acting like nothing had happened.

When Stiles sat down, the dildo inside of him hit his prostate and he bit his tongue from moaning. All the werewolves, minus Derek, looked at him strangely as they smelled the sudden rush of pleasure. Scott raised his eyebrow and cocked his head at Stiles, but Stiles just shook his head, trying to calm himself down. There was no _way_ he was going to make it. Especially when just as he was about to take his first bite of food, Stiles felt it _vibrate. It fucking vibrated_. Stiles sent the best glare he possibly good at Derek without asking Derek to just send everyone away just so they could…get it on. While they were eating, right before Derek asked Stiles a question of some strangeness, Derek hit the vibrate button. God…Derek was _enjoying_ this.

“Er…Stiles can I talk to you?”  Scott hesitantly asked, as if he wasn’t sure he wanted to actually ask what he was thinking about. Which he should be.

“Sure.” Stiles shrugged and put his silverware down. Then getting up, Stiles followed Scott to the upper lot and then into the room they had recently built, one where even werewolves can’t hear the conversations going on inside of it.

“What’s wrong?” Was the first thing out of Scott’s mouth the second the door was shut.

“Nothing.”

“No…something is wrong because you’re acting weirdly…you and Derek both. Why is he asking you weird questions? And what’s with all the looks?” Stiles shifted uncomfortably at Scott’s questions. It’s not like he could outright say he has a remote control dildo in it to which Derek is controlling when it vibrates.

“I have a—a—a d—dil—” Whatever Stiles was about to say, Stiles let out a moan. That  of course was the moment when Derek had hit the button and _held it_ for more than a few seconds.

“Dude, what the hell?” When Scott finished exclaiming, the vibration stopped. “Dude why the hell are you…vibrating?”

“Derek put a dildo in me.” Stiles clenched his teeth as he spoke.

“Oh…” As the words and their definitions sunk, Scott turned fire truck red. “Oh!”

“Yeah Oh! And now that genius is purposely hitting the button to make it vibrate.”

“Ew…oh god that explains everything!”

“I knowwww. Now as embarrassing as it is, you can’t tell anyone!”

“Cross my heart.”

“Good. Now let’s get back downstairs?” Stiles suggested.

“Yeah…sounds good.” When they walked back downstairs, Stiles didn’t see Scott behind him texting. Suddenly it was fairly obvious what happened. Lydia snuck him a knowing look, causing Stiles to turn around.

“DUUUUDE!” Scott shrugged, then picked up his jacket on the couch.

“Hey Derek, I think we’re going to head out! Your presents are hidden around your house anyways, courtesy of us.” Scott cheerfully said. Stiles watched as everyone who wasn’t Derek, walked towards the door. Just as Scott closed it, he yelled, “Have fun!” Derek watched from the kitchen doorway.

“What was that?” Leaning against it, Stiles realized Derek didn’t know he was leaning on the button. His whole body seemed to practically vibrate.

“Ohhhhhh myyy…..” Wait…there was a smirk. Derek knew what he was doing. “Derek if you don’t get ov—” Derek was across the room before Stiles knew it, kissing him hard.

“You. Have. No. Idea. How. Much. I. Wanted. To. Fuck. You. Right. There.” He spoke roughly every time he kissed Stiles, eventually backing the two of them up until Stiles’s back was touching the wall. “And then when you eat, you purposely tease.” Stiles moaned into Derek’s mouth. Picking up Stiles, Derek walked the two of them into his room, putting Stiles on the bed. “Undress.” He demanded, to which Stiles slowly did. By the time Stiles was done, Derek was butt naked and touching himself lightly. When Stiles was done, he leaned back against the bed.

“Derek….” He moaned, “please…”

“Please what?”

“Fuck me.”

“What?”

“I said fuck me.”

“I can’t hear you.” Derek hit the button for a few seconds.

“Fuck.  Me.  Now.” Stiles nearly yelled.

“And you asked so nicely…”  
“Derek so help me…” He didn’t get to finish that sentence either as Derek was on top of him kissing him. Moaning and wanting friction, Stiles arched his back and grinded a little against Derek. Deciding he wanted control for at least a little while, Stiles flipped the two of them to where Derek was below him. Stiles kissed at Derek’s neck while still moving his hips, more slowly this time and trying not to just let the ravenous part of him take over. Derek decided he had enough of Stiles’s slow grinds and flipped the two of them over again, pressing the button.

“You look so beautiful like that.” Derek commented, watching Stiles moan and close his eyes, only to reopen them with even more lust than before. Releasing the button, he reached over and placed the device on the nearby desk. Then sitting up, Derek grabbed a hold of the dildo’s base. “I would say I need to stretch you out, but this looked like it did a good job for me.” There was a small wink at the end before Derek slid it out of Stiles. Then Stiles watched as Derek set it neatly on the floor. When Derek looked back at him, his eyes were practically black with want. Putting lube on himself, Derek lined himself up and pushed himself into Stiles. “Just like that…so good for me baby.” He whispered. “Want more?”

“Yes…Yes please. More. Move. Anything.” Derek complied, not really wanting to wait any longer. He started by moving leisurely, watching Stiles’s face each time he moved out and then in. Then he gradually sped up until his hips were snapping against Stiles’s thighs and Stiles’s moans never seemed to end. Closing his eyes with the image of Stiles’s face in his head, Derek cummed inside of Stiles, filled with pleasure and happiness. Stiles didn’t have to wait to long after as Derek started to hit his prostate with every time. A little sweaty, the two of them laid down next to each other, lazily kissing, Derek staying inside of Stiles. After a few minutes they broke away and caught their breath. Then after a few minutes, Stiles spoke.

“Happy Birthday.” He grinned.

“I love you too.” Derek placed a small kiss at the side of Stiles’s mouth.

“You missed.”

“All ready for round two?”

“You bet I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anon on Tumblr for requesting this. I hope it was good! Let me know guys :)


End file.
